The present invention relates to a combination storage rack, which is comprised of a collapsible frame structure, and a shell detachably mounted in the frame structure for keeping storage items.
Regular home use storage racks are generally made of wood, plastics, or metal, or comprised of a rigid frame structure and a plastic shell supported on the frame structure. These storage racks are commonly not collapsible when set up. Because setting up these storage racks require special techniques, these storage racks do not fit the requirement for DIY (Do-It-Yourself), and are set up in factory. Because these storage racks are not collapsible, much storage space is required when delivering these storage racks to distributors, or keeping these storage racks in a warehouse.